The Start of Everything
by Kickin It Fool
Summary: VERY MATURE MATERIAL! Please do not read if you are not prepared for adult material! This is a one shot about Kim and Jack who meet in an airport! What can happen when fate places you with the right person in the right moment? Somethings are crazy and other things are just right.


**This contains a lot of Mature material and she constantly worried how people would take that, but it I always told her to just write what she wants and people will either like it or not.**

 **This is one of the one chapter stories that she wrote. She kept calling it a "One Shot." We all teased her because she wasn't very good at that because she could always think of more things to do with a story. I know that some of the other stories we will be posting as we get them typed actually started as "One shots" but then Michelle had so many ideas that she couldn't stop. It made me laugh every time and has even given me a smile thinking about it now. I hope you all like it as much as she enjoyed writing it for you. I am just using her general statement about her Polyvore looks and disclaimer because I don't know what else to put for that so hope that is ok with everyone.**

 **Her message to all of you was this: So I am trying once again to write a "One Shot" and I think it actually is going to work out on this one. I know that it is long and has very Mature material. I hope you enjoy this even though I took a small break from my other stories to get this one done. I thought it might be a nice change of pace from my long, long stories for all of you. Love you all and can't wait to hear what you think. Enjoy!**

 **She had made some drafts for some of the outfits, but not posted those yet so we will work on getting them to you also. Check out Polyvore and look for Kickinitfool and you can see all of the outfits that I have mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it or any of the characters, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, or One Direction. I do not own any of the songs mentioned in the Chapter or any of the artists that performed them. I do not own any of the designer clothing lines or anyone that works for them.**

 **HOW CAN ONE ANSWER TAKE CARE OF TWO QUESTIONS?**

 **KIM'S POV**

I jump off of my plane and am thrilled to finally be home even though I have a huge press conference waiting for me before I just get to enjoy my holiday. I'm surrounded by my security and the rest of my team as we quickly head through the airport full of screaming fans. I shake some hands and try to sign some autographs even though my guards are not thrilled about it.

I turn smiling at my head guard, Miles, and say calmly, "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my fans. I need to be able to thank them in any way that I can."

He looked at me sternly and then as my smile grew, he shook his head in defeat. "I know, Kim. Let's just keep moving as quickly as we can so I don't have to stress longer than necessary."

I laughed and so did half of my team. We all headed straight to the huge conference room which was already full with reporters. As we enter the room, it felt like a million flashbulbs went off in our faces. I smiled and waved out to everyone. I made my way to the podium trying to prepare myself for all of the questions that would be firing at me momentarily.

Jenny, my team leader, made her way up to the podium with me and whispered in my ear. "Are you ready?" she said.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. I knew this was going to be crazy, but what in my life in the last year hasn't been. I looked out at the reporters and started this circus. "I am so glad that you all are here. I am going to take some questions, but try not to shoot too many at me at a time." I added with a giggle.

I pointed to a reporter in the front and four of them replied with questions. "How long are you taking a break for the holidays?" One said. While another said, "When will your next album be released?" Another asked, "What is the craziest thing you have done in this last year of stardom?" And the fourth one simply asked, "Do you have any regrets from this year?"

Two of their questions were pretty standard, but the other two really caught my attention. I quickly answered the first two and then I caught myself slipping away into a memory from one year ago exactly when I was on my way to this same airport as I answered the other two reporters' questions.

"I am going to enjoy the holiday with my family and friends here at home. I will be taking a short break to spend time relaxing for Christmas and New Year's." I replied with a simple smile. "While I am home, I will be working on finalizing my next album so be looking for it's release at the beginning of the year."

I grew quiet for a moment and Jenny walked over to me to make sure that I was alright and was going to answer the other questions. My smile grew and I looked out while I began telling them my other answers. "I think that I can actually answer both of your questions at once if you want me to." I replied and there were several of them that started clapping. I started to answer their questions simply, but I must admit that I got lost myself in my own vivid memory of that perfect moment.

* * *

I sat down at the International Airport in Japan waiting to hear an update on my flight. It had already been delayed twice due to the weather issues and all I wanted to do was get home for the holidays. I hadn't really been gone from home that long, but my label was giving me this small break in my tour to go home and see my family. I can't believe that now I was stuck in an airport. My team was trying to make the best of it and I truly loved them for that. We were all just trying to stay calm and relax some.

As I leaned back in the chair I had plopped down in in frustration, I happened to catch a sneak peek of what the guy beside me was writing in a notebook. I didn't mean to be nosy. Once I saw it, I had to read more because it was great.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned closer to him and said, "That would make a great song."

He turned to me with a curious and slightly shocked look on his face. I smiled and had a slight blush rise up in my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you or be nosy. I just caught a glimpse of what you were writing and was intrigued." I tried to explain.

His face quickly turned into a smirk as he replied, "Not a problem. It would be a great song, I guess."

My smile grew and I held my hand out to him. "Hi. My name is Kim."

"Nice to meet you, Kim. I'm Jack." He said as he turned more toward me taking my hand to shake it.

"So I'm just curious, Jack. What are you doing here in Tokyo and where are you heading to?" I asked not wanting to lose his attention yet. I couldn't explain it, but I was very drawn to him.

"I'm here for my training. I attend the Otai Academy. I am actually heading home to New York to see my family for the holidays." He told me and then he added a question of his own seeming to be more interested in continuing our conversation too. "What about you?"

"I was actually touring here and am heading back to New York myself for the holidays with my family. Or trying to if they ever decide to let us leave." I said with a giggle.

He laughed back at me and nodded his head. "I thought you looked familiar and I understand what you are saying. It is pretty frustrating being stuck in the airport." He replied as he stood up throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

I was afraid our conversation was ending when he held his hand out to me and asked, "Would you like to explore the airport with me?"

I looked up at him with a smile and nodded my head while I took his hand and felt amazing sparks. I looked around at my team and noticed that they were all preoccupied so I might actually be able to sneak off to just talk some more with Jack, which I knew might be irresponsible but I didn't feel nervous around him at all.

We took off down one of the wings of the airport and started walking in and out of shops. We talked everywhere we went and got to know each other so much better than I could have imagined. He told me about his training and how it had been hard to be away from his family for the last three years, but that it was worth it too.

I told him all about starting my singing career and how nervous I was to leave home, but how amazing it has been to see so many places, and that I still can't believe the way it feels to walk out on stage and have people go crazy for me.

We stopped in front of an ice cream shop and he tilted his head seeing if I wanted to go in. I nodded quickly and bit my lower lip. We walked up to the counter and I was surprised by how many options they had.

He smiled down at me and said, "I've got this. I think you will love it."

He ordered something that sounded wonderful to me and grabbed two spoons. Then he lead me over to a corner table and we sat down. I couldn't help staring into his chocolate brown eyes. I was absolutely mesmerized by them.

"You can take a picture if you want. It might last longer." He said teasingly.

I looked away embarrassed and he put his hand out gently and turned me to look at him. "I was only joking. I like having you locked in my gaze." He said with a smirk.

Then without saying another word, he moved over right beside me and pulled his phone out. He put his arm around my shoulders and snapped a picture of the two of us. I grabbed my phone and did the same thing. We both smiled and it felt like fate had put us here. We exchanged our numbers and assigned our picture to them.

We shared our ice cream desert and talked for about an hour longer. We talked about everything under the sun. I was getting to know him really well and I was loving it.

As we stood up to leave the ice cream shop, he grabbed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. The way he was looking at me was intoxicating and I couldn't help myself. I turned face to face with him keeping our hands intertwined and placed my other hand on the back of his neck. Jack was reading my signals and placed his other hand on the small of my back. We just got lost in each other's eyes for a moment and then I pushed up on my tiptoes to get closer to him. He pulled me against him and closed what was left of the gap between our lips.

As our lips finally met, it was unbelievable. I felt fireworks and electricity pulsing through my body. He swiped his tongue across my lower lip and that was all it took for me to grant him full access. Our kiss deepened and his hand released mine as he added it to my back also holding me tighter to him. My freed hand found his hair and pulled it slightly. He responded by increasing the intensity of our kiss and letting his hands slip under the back of my jacket gripping my bare skin.

My jacket fell open in the front and Jack took the opportunity to move his lips to my neck while he easily lifted my feet off of the ground and sat me back down in the booth next to him. I think that we could have easily kissed for hours, but we were both snapped back to reality by the announcement that came over the loud speaker saying that our flight was ready to board finally.

We tried to settle ourselves and get back to reality. We pulled back hesitantly and Jack stood back up pulling me with him. Without saying anything else, we slowly started making our way back to our gate.

I saw my panicked team relax when they finally saw me. As we got closer to them, I had some stern looks from my security guys and then Jenny moved over to me. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Jack. I am hoping that we can sit together on the flight. We still have a lot to talk about." I replied and Jack just nodded his head in agreement keeping his hand on the small of my back.

"I will take care of that," Jenny said as she headed to the counter.

We just continued to stare at each other as we walked up behind her slowly. She got Jack's ticket swapped out for me and they let us board the plane. We were up in first class and sat down beside each other in our private little compartment. Everyone boarded and the plane took off. The flight was a long one, but I was actually glad for that because it gave us more time to talk. We even worked on what he was writing when we met. It was going to make a perfect song.

It was getting very late and the plane was so quiet because everyone was sleeping. I got up and went to slip into something more comfortable for sleeping and Jack excused himself to do the same thing. When I came back into our compartment, I had to move past Jack to my seat. My robe slipped open and I felt Jack's eyes scanning every part of me. I couldn't help but do the same thing to him. I didn't know what had come over me, but I wanted him badly.

I tried to remain calm and level headed as I sat back down. Jack slipped his shirt off and threw it down. Then he grabbed one of the blankets and threw it over the two of us. He removed the arm rest that was between us and wrapped his arms around me securely. We were completely secluded in our private space and we both wanted to take advantage of it. He laid our seats back as far as they would go and looked me in the eyes while he slowly undid my robe and dropped it on the floor with his shirt.

"I don't know what has come over me, but I am really hoping that you are feeling the same way that I am." He said as he looked into my eyes and then slowly moved his eyes to study my body in my small cropped loose fitting tank and Victoria Secret lacy thong.

I ran my fingers across his bare chest and nodded my head. "I have never felt this way or done anything like this, but all I know is that I really want to be with you." I replied and that was all it took.

Jack grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over on top of him. I sat there straddling him for a moment realizing how good it felt as our bodies touched. It was obvious to me that he was feeling things that he couldn't control. I started to move my hips and press my body against him harder. He responded by doing the same thing.

We were moving and grinding against one another as Jack ran his hands up under my tank and started to fondle my breasts. He began to pull my tank off of me, but got frustrated and ended up just ripping it and dropping the pieces. I untied his sleep pants quickly and began to slip them off of him. He leaned up and was sucking on my breasts ferociously while he reached down to try do slip my thong off of me. He was struggling and just moved it to the side so that he could slide himself inside of me. I let out a moan as I felt how amazing he fit in me. I started bouncing up and down which just excited him more because my breasts were bouncing in his face and he was biting and kissing on them.

He wanted to get my thong off of me and had too much urgency and I could tell he didn't want to pull out of me. "Just rip it off," I told him as I clawed at his back continuing to move on top of him.

I didn't have to tell him twice. He grabbed my thong and shredded it and let the pieces drop to the floor with everything else. He flipped me over on my back so that he was on top of me and started moving harder and faster as we both let out moans. We were kissing frantically and sucking on each other's bodies while we both moved with more urgency and need. We continued like this until we were both shaking and letting out moans of pure pleasure.

Jack bent down and kissed me. "That was unbelievable." He said.

"Yeah it was." I replied with a shy smile on my face.

We laid there and talked for hours more. I can't explain any of this to you except to say that I felt like I had known him my whole life. Crazy or not..I felt like I belonged with him. This was the craziest thing I have ever done in my life, but it just felt right!

We fell asleep in each other's arms and when I woke up, everything felt perfect. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Morning gorgeous." He said and I felt the blush spreading in my cheeks. "I love that."

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"The way you blush." He replied running his hand across my cheek. "Kim, this is one of the craziest things that I have ever done. I want to make sure that you know that."

"Same goes for me. I can't explain it, but I feel like I have known you forever. This is all crazy, but it just felt so right." I said staring deeper into his chocolaty eyes.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said leaning forward to press our lips together.

As we leaned back, I stretched and realized that I should probably get dressed so we could eat some breakfast. I started to get up and wrap my robe around me when Jack grabbed me pulling me back down to him. As our bodies crashed together, electricity was racing through me all over again.

"That is not the best idea if you want to get some breakfast." I said with a little giggle trying to keep myself calm.

He looked at me with a smoldering look in his eyes and I knew what he wanted before he even spoke. "I think I have exactly what I want right here." He replied as he started nibbling on my neck and driving me completely crazy.

My breathing quickened and I let my hands explore his body while I nibbled on his ear. I was laying on top of him and as I let my legs fall apart straddling his, our bodies touched in all the right places. I began moving my hips methodically over him and got so excited that I dug my nails into his chest and back. This must have intensified everything for him too because he grabbed my hips in his hands as he pushed himself all the way inside of me quickly.

He then starting moving me up and down on him with more force and I couldn't help but claw at his skin while I was saying his name and "Yes!" over and over again. He pushed me over on my back rolling with me. He pushed my legs forward and was ramming in and out of me harder than he had before. It felt amazing and I just kept saying "Yes!" "More!" which he had no problem doing. We continued like this for what seemed like hours. We changed positions so many times and never stopped!

I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to stop. We were going like two wild animals and I was loving every minute of it. I had hit so many highs throughout this and I could tell that Jack was about to climax as he rolled to his back pulling me back on top of him. I laid against him and rolled my hips forward and back faster than I thought possible. The way our bodies were touching felt so right. At this point, he grabbed ahold of the chair and was telling me "Yes just like that!" which just pushed me faster. We climaxed together and it was the best feeling.

I laid there on top of him as we tried to regain our breath and it felt so good to be connected to him like this. We started kissing and he looked at me so seriously. "I'm falling in love with you, Kimmy." He said as he pulled our lips back together before I could even say anything.

When he had to take a breath, I gazed into his eyes and replied. "I'm falling in love with you too Jack."

We just laid there for a moment staring into each other's eyes and holding one another. I didn't want this moment to end, but I knew that we would be landing in New York soon. I kissed him again and then I got up to get dressed. He stood up with me and pressed his lips to mine again. We lingered in that kiss for a moment because we both knew that our private moments on this trip were almost over.

We got dressed and gathered all of our things up. I ordered some breakfast and the stewardess brought it to our compartment. We ate breakfast and talked more. I honestly couldn't believe that we still had things we were learning about each other because we had been talking so long.

When the pilot announced that we would be landing soon, Jack had seen a look of sadness in my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled pulling me closer to him.

"When can I see you again?" He asked. "I can't wait too long." He added with his adorable smirk.

"I am here in New York through New Year's. I would love to spend as much time with you as possible." I answered smiling more myself now.

"Perfect," he said kissing me on the tip of my nose.

We snuggled together and I knew that this was just the beginning for Jack and I. We departed the plane with our hands intertwined. This was the perfect start to my holiday. After he had all of his luggage, I knew that he had to get going because people would be waiting for him. We headed toward the doors together.

I gave him and kiss goodbye and he said, "I will call you as soon as I get home and see what plans my family has."

I nodded with a big smile. "Sounds perfect. I can't wait to see you again."

I watched as he walked out the door and quickly found his parents climbing into their car, but pausing only to stop and wave back at me blowing me a kiss. I was so happy in this moment.

I left the airport with my team and all of our luggage finally. I was excited to get home and see everyone, but I was more excited to figure out when I was going to see Jack again. Everyone was happy to see me and we had a great holiday planned. The best part was that there was plenty of time for me to spend with Jack. I told my mom all about him and she couldn't wait to meet him. I thought I might hear from him that night, but I knew he was probably busy catching up with his family as well.

When I didn't hear from him the next day or the day after that, I started to worry. I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. I didn't know what to think. As more time passed and still I heard nothing, I called again and this time the number was disconnected. I didn't want to think that this was all just a scam on his part, but I wasn't sure what else to think. When my holiday here ended and it was time for me to leave, I decided that I had to let Jack go. I headed back out on tour and that was that.

* * *

I felt someone patting me on the shoulder and turned to see Jenny at my side again. "Kim, are you ok?" She asked as I looked around and realized that everyone was quiet waiting for me to say something.

"Yes..sorry about that. I got lost in my own thoughts for a moment there." I said to the room as I looked at my watch and realized that luckily it had only been a minute or two. "To answer your questions, the craziest thing that I have ever done was talk to a total stranger while stuck at an airport overseas and even sneak off from my security so that we could just spend several hours talking and eating ice cream. My biggest regret is that we lost contact with each other and I will always wonder why." I made it short and sweet, but they all seemed to accept it.

Several more questions started flying and I dodged the hard ones about "Who was this stranger?" and "How serious was this?" while answering simpler ones and giving very vague answers to others.

Jenny stepped forward and took the microphone, "I am sorry that is all the time we have right now. Thank you and have a great holiday."

She could see the sadness in my eyes and knew what it was about. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a hug. "Thanks, Jenny. Let's get going. I know that mom will have her famous egg nog and hot chocolate waiting for us." I said trying to smile.

I walked out the door into the flow of traffic exiting the airport. I heard people start screaming my name and my security team was working to keep me from being attacked. I heard something more serious behind me and turned around to see Miles and some of the guys surrounding someone.

"I just need to talk to her. Please." The person said and I knew that voice.

I moved back toward them and told Miles to stop being so over dramatic. He brought the person up off of the ground with him and when he stood up, I was looking into those same chocolaty eyes that had hooked me before. "Jack?" was all I could say.

"Kim, I really need to talk to you." He said seeming so desperate for me to say yes that I nodded my head.

"Jenny, can we have a minute somewhere?" I asked and she motioned toward our bus and limo that were waiting just outside the doors. She looked at my sympathetically and then glared at Jack. "Alright. Thank you." I said and then looked back at Jack. "Follow me." I walked out to the limo and the driver opened the door for us.

We climbed in and I sat there waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Kim, first I need to tell you that I am so sorry, but I had no control over what happened." He said so seriously that I tried to soften my eyes slightly.

"What happened, Jack?" I asked and he started to answer, but I was so upset that I went on before he could finish. "I waited and I called and nothing!"

He put his hands on my cheeks and stared into my eyes. "Just let me explain please." He said looking like he hated how much he hurt me. "I have never been happier than I was when we were together. As I left the airport with my family, we were a part of that big accident that shut the interstate down. Kim, we were all hurt, but alright. I was in the hospital for about a week. When I woke up, I found out that my phone was ruined and I couldn't retrieve your number no matter what I tried. I even tried to go through your label to contact you, but I am sure that I sounded like any other crazed fan so they wouldn't help me out at all. I tried everything I could to get to you, but nothing was working. When I heard about your press conference today, I knew that I had to be here. I have a friend who is a reporter and I got him to get me in. I had to see you."

I sat there in silence for a moment letting all of this soak in. I can't believe it! He didn't disappear on me and he wasn't playing me! It felt like all of the sadness from the last year just washed away in an instant. I looked into Jack's eyes and could see that he was desperately waiting for me to say something, but my words weren't coming. I couldn't get anything out. A few tears escaped my eyes and he reached up to wipe them away with so much sadness in his eyes. "Kim, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never…." He started and I did the only thing I could. I crushed my lips against his while wrapping my hands around his neck interrupting what he was saying.

He looked shocked and then he settled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him and we kissed with such intensity for quite awhile. It was amazing!

As we slowly pulled back, I looked into his eyes and started to speak. He put his finger on my lips and spoke first. "I love you, Kimmy! I have been just trying to find a way to tell you that for a year so I really needed to say it before I let you say anything else!" He said and then he moved his finger from my lips.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I said smiling at him. "I love you, Jack! I am so glad that you are here."

He pulled me back to him and we kissed until there was a tap at the door of the limo. I giggled as I pulled back. "I think we are supposed to get going, but…would you like to go with us?" I asked.

"I have my car here, but I would love to." He replied.

I grabbed his keys and unlocked the door to the limo for Jenny. I handed Miles Jack's keys and Jack told him where he parked. I turned back to him and he smirked at me, "Didn't want to let me out of your sight, huh?"

"Nope. Not even for a minute." I replied wrapping my arms around him tighter.

"Fine by me, gorgeous. This is exactly where I want to be." He said as he kissed me again passionately.

We continued until Jenny cleared her throat and then we were both laughing. "I am so glad that you are ok. I can't believe that…" I said and he quickly stopped me.

"No worrying. I am right here and if you are ok with it, I am not planning on leaving your side again." He said with such sincerity that it was perfect.

"I think that this is the start of everything! I don't ever want to be away from you again." I replied and we both knew that we would have to figure somethings out, but that it would be just fine because this was meant to be.

* * *

 **THE END..WELL REALLY JUST THE BEGINNING :)**


End file.
